


It's like someone took a knife, baby, edgy and dull, and cut a six-inch valley through the middle of my soul

by barbvin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, i guess hints of betty/fp but u can just ignore them, this is really just FP murdering people for betty and everything is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbvin/pseuds/barbvin
Summary: Because that was the important part: he was doing it for Betty.Or, in his own words: “Girls like you deserve better. Your mom was once good and hopeful, when we were young, and I failed her. I’m not going to fail you, Betty. No one gets away with standing in your way. No one gets away with hurting you. No one gets away with making this world less than what you deserve.”





	It's like someone took a knife, baby, edgy and dull, and cut a six-inch valley through the middle of my soul

**Author's Note:**

> I just started imagining a scenario where FP is the black hood and this came out. Don't really care about /plot/, I just wanted to write it.

She wished she could remember the exact point where it all started; then maybe she could figure out how to stop it, or even why it happened.  

But Betty ran to open the door, to let FP in.

He looked at her, with big eyes and a warm smile, same way he always did. She smiled back and it didn’t take long for him to kiss her cheek. She didn’t pull away, not even because he was still covered in blood. Maybe it was the loving look in his eyes that kept her from being scared; maybe she was so overwhelmed by everything that she didn’t even notice.

Alice appeared almost out of nowhere and before she could even realize, they were both gone. The bathroom door closed and the sound of the water coming from the shower was the only sound inside the house.

She couldn’t think of a reason to immediately run away, she had lost the will to do it, and maybe she had lost her sanity too.

Riverdale, once a wholesome and quiet town, had been the victim of eight murders. Whether it was South Side or North Side, it was not relevant anymore, everyone was terrified and no one dared to speak up anymore. Not after Penelope Blossom complained about the newspapers covering up the crimes, and was found with a bullet in her chest the next day.

“Can you believe she had the nerve?” Alice had asked, wine glass in one hand, while the other scratched the back of FP’s neck. “Her husband murdered their own son! They put that poor girl Cheryl through hell”.

She didn’t even put any effort into acting. She wasn’t upset and she didn’t care about the girl at all, Betty could see right through her. But FP couldn’t, and as soon as those words left her mouth, she could see the blood lust behind his eyes.

“Do we care about Cheryl now? Oh, good”, Betty commented, full of sarcasm. As much as she wanted to fight her mother, she still knew she had to be careful with her words. “The girl has done nothing wrong. She’s just a troubled teen, _like me_ ”

Because that was the important part: _he was doing it for Betty_.

Or, in his own words: “Girls like you deserve better. Your mom was once good and hopeful, when we were young, and I failed her. I’m not going to fail you, Betty. No one gets away with standing in your way. No one gets away with hurting you. No one gets away with making this world less than what you deserve.”

That had been his speech, right after he had showed her proof that Chuck was dead, and assured her that it was his offering to her. She maybe should’ve stopped him then, but it wouldn’t have been right. If she was honest, she had wanted to kill Chuck herself for a while (She probably would’ve if Veronica hadn’t stopped it).

It didn’t take him long to own up to the rest of the murders, right in front of her and her mother. He did admit Fred’s was his own doing; it was before he started doing it for her. Then Ms. Grundy was almost like a vigilante thing, he seemed convinced he had done the right thing and, to be fair, Betty wouldn’t complain about a rapist being dead. When he got to Moose, the reasoning started to get more complex. The guy was dealing drugs, and “What if those drugs got to you?” he asked with genuine concern.

Alice was obviously intrigued about how far he would go, about how much he cared about her daughter. She got her answer rather soon; it took him only two days to get rid of the young Andrews boy, after she asked.

“She told me you hated him. She told me he broke your heart”, FP would explain on the third day, to a crying Betty.

“He did! And I never forgave him, but he wasn’t bad!” She screamed and could see in how much pain he was.

“Archie had a gun. He was going crazy and had a gun. I can’t allow someone like that around you”, he almost whispered.

Maybe Betty was going crazy too because he seemed apologetic, and she let him tuck her into bed. He kissed her forehead before leaving, and it did make her feel better. Maybe that was the point she realized, she and her mother where just as twisted as FP.

She had gone out with her boyfriend on the sixth day of all the craziness.

Jughead was unsettled, nervous, almost scared. They sat on their table at Pop’s and ordered the same things they always did. She held his hand, as she prepared to hear the worst come out of his mouth. His father had just murdered their best friend, and although they had both mourned him already, she knew he would catch up to the truth eventually. She just wished it wasn’t the end for them, she hoped he understood FP was just trying to help.

“God, I don’t know how to say this”, he managed to mumble, and she was relieved he didn’t think she knew “I think our parents are having an affair”, he let out disgusted.

“Oh”, it came out of her mouth in pure surprise and it was all she could manage.

She did know that. She had seen the way they held hands, she had seen how FP kissed her mother’s cheek and made her smile, she had seen Alice’s wedding ring on the floor, right outside her bedroom door.

The boy was as concerned as she had ever seen him. ‘ _And he doesn’t even know the truth’_ , she thought, trying to come up with an appropriate response.

Because Jughead couldn’t know. She decided he didn’t need to know that his father was a murderer, and everything that came with that. It was better for everyone involved, and he would be safer. Her priority was keeping him safe.

So when she came home and found out about the latest victim, she knew she had to lay some rules.

The shower was running when she stepped inside the house, and the rest of the house was quiet, so she had a strong suspicion about who _were_ inside the bathroom. Maybe she was influenced by her boyfriend, but eventually she’d find out she was right.

“I’m sorry honey, but it had to be done”, Alice said in her sweet motherly voice, and probably all the madness was getting to her, but she could understand, and she partly agreed.

“It wasn’t like Chuck, he did suffer quite a lot. I know he was your father, and I promise he barely even felt it”, FP assured her and reached to wipe away one of her tears.

“I’m setting some rules”, she spoke up as she quickly stood in front of them. Alice seemed a little bit offended. “Is that okay with you?” She asked, very clearly looking only at FP.

The mood changed very quickly as they all seemed tense. Her mother got a glass of wine and took too long before getting back, but Betty knew she just had to be patient. After all, FP was there ready to listen and, as scary as Alice was, _he was doing it for Betty_.

“From now on I have the final word”, she tried to be as assertive as she possibly could “I need you to literally ask me, before you do it”.

As Alice giggled, she knew she should’ve said the word, she should’ve said ‘before you kill someone’, but she couldn’t. She was still weak. As much as she wanted to take control of the situation, _she was still a weak girl_.

“Done”, FP agreed.

And she could see the dynamic switching. She knew her mother almost as well as she knew herself, she couldn’t stand someone else being in charge. So there she was, _not being subtle at all_ , as she suggested Penelope as the next victim. God knows the woman probably had it coming, but she shouldn’t die just because of Alice’s tantrum.

So an argument started when FP looked at Betty for approval. She did not like that.

It was all Betty needed. After a small discussion with her mom, Betty gave in. After all, he would respect her rule, she had the last word, and in some insane way it made her feel safe. She could keep her loved ones safe.

Just like FP was trying to keep her safe.


End file.
